


violet

by weekdaygladers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Life, Oral Sex, Smut, idk what this is, they adopt a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekdaygladers/pseuds/weekdaygladers
Summary: tyler and josh's life after adopting a child seems perfect, except it isn't, at least not all the timeaka, the one where they adopt a kid
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 11





	violet

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tysh one shot btw, aka top!tyler
> 
> trigger warnings for mentions of a homophobic slur and smut

"it's your turn to feed her," tyler mutters half asleep, his daughter's cries interrupting his dreams through the baby monitor. he pulls the bed sheet over his head. that doesn't help to drown out the noise.

his husband groans, yawing as he sits up on their bed and stretches a little before getting up. "fine," is all he can manage to say being so tired. his work treated him like hell that morning, so he barely function correctly. it also doesn't help that their daughter still wakes up in the middle of the night so hungry. he goes to the room next to theirs and picks up the crying toddler from the small bed, rocking her to get her to calm down while he gets her bottle. "shh, it's okay, cupcake. dadda's here. just give me a few minutes while your bottle heats up, alright?" he speaks in a very sweet, kind tone. josh knows how his toddler loves when he talk to her like that. 

he goes to the kitchen and only turns a few lights to not startle the child. he's still carrying her over one shoulder so he can use his other hand to warm up the bottle. to say he knows the routine by heart is an understatement. he could do this with his eyes closed; if he ever sleepwalks, that's probably what he would do. "it's almost done, sprout."

although his daughter has lowered her volume, all she's doing is crying into his shirt, her stomach rumbling. aside from being hungry, she needs the warm milk to help her fall asleep again. damned be those nightmares she has almost daily. he curses under his breath, he absolutely hates seeing her like this. the bottle warmer beeps and he takes out the uncapped bottle. screwing the cap on used to be hard with one hand, but like with everything else, he's gotten the hand of it in the past 2 years. lastly, before giving it to her, he checks if it's either too hot or too cold. he's done that mistake in the past, and tyler gave him hell for it.

thankfully, the milk is at the right temperature. he sits on the couch and lays his child next to him, she's old enough to get around on her own, but he spoils her with things like this whenever he can. he offers her the milk and she doesn't even hesitate to grab it with her cute little hands and starts to drink it. he sighs in relief, taking his time to admire how adorable she looks when she's not screaming for food.

"you're so precious, you know? you're the loveliest baby girl i've ever seen in my life," he keeps talking to her in that sweet tone. it fills his heart up when she giggles in response.

he can't believe how lucky he is, how lucky they are. the pain of going through the adoption system as a gay couple and the endless waiting they had to endure to get their beautiful baby girl were totally worth it. nothing else matters to him other than his husband and violet.

"dadda, 'm done," the toddler whimpers, sleep taking over her body due to the warm milk and full stomach.

he takes the bottle and picks her up again. "okay, let's get you back into bed," he kisses her forehead and leaves the dirty bottle on the sink for tyler to clean in the morning.

* * *

_the way back from the adoption center feels different every time. some days they feel great, they think they have good odds on adopting the baby they met that day. other days, such as this one, they feel like utter shit. the young girl didn't even want to look at their file, she refused to give her baby to a couple of 'fags' like them._

_they try to keep their spirits up in days like these. josh bakes a lot of chocolate chip cookies and tyler paints in his little studio that has taken over the guest room. the distractions work for a moment until they catch a glimpse of the nursery and adoption pamphlets. one look at them makes tyler break into a sobbing mess. he can't comprehend why there being so many kids in need of homes and families who love them, none seem to become theirs._

_ever since they got married, the couple has tried to have a kid. they turned down the idea of renting a womb right away. it felt wrong to pay a random woman to have a kid with either of them._

_that's when they decided to adopt._

_it seemed like the perfect idea at the time. but now, it's been over two years and they haven't gotten any further than meeting the parents or baby in question, if even that._

_"why couldn't i be born a girl? we would have a baby by now if i had a fucking uterus," tyler hisses as he angrily picks at his steamed broccoli and steak._

_"if you were a girl we wouldn't be together, honey. i'm only into guys, remember?" josh gives his distressed husband a weak smile and a low chuckle with his joke._

_"i fucking guess so. but... ugh! i don't understand why no one has picked us. we're great candidates! we have a house! we have stable jobs! we're both good people!"_

_with that, josh purses his lips and looks down at his food. he doesn't know what to say. whatever he could say would only make matters worse. "a lot of people are like us. good couples, with houses and stable jobs. they're just..."_

_"they're just not a couple of disgusting_ _gay_ _fags_ _that'll ruin the kid's brain."_

_"..._ _y-_ _yeah."_

_tyler can only let out noises of frustration and anger. he_ knows _they're perfect for the job. all his life he imagined himself having a baby, it didn't matter if he had it with a guy or a gal. but now that dream seems like a million years away. he's slowly getting why so many people have pets instead of a child. it's not like the animal shelter can deny him a dog or a cat for being gay...right?_

_"honey, you need to calm down. we'll get our baby soon. i can feel it."_

_"no offense, josh, but you've been saying that for the past two years and yet we still have no baby. i think you can stop being so positive about this."_

_those words hurt him, josh knows his husband is mad and everything but he never spoke like that to him before. he takes a final look at his food before deciding he's lost his appetite. "i understand that you're angry, but you don't have to take it out on me. i'm just trying to help!" he cries out._

_the brunet puts his fork down aggressively. he basically slams the thing into the wooden table and sighs in frustration for what seems like the millionth time that day._

_"i'm sorry. i'm so fucking done with this. nothing seems like it's gonna go right. is it too late to get a dog?" he looks at josh with kind eyes, his hand reaching out for his._

_the last part gets a chuckle out of josh. he takes his hand and smiles, "it's never too late to get a dog."_

_right before tyler can speak again, the phone rings._

* * *

"dadda! food!" the happy go lucky child exclaims when she sees her father wake up. she's been sitting on the living room couch for about 30 minutes, waiting for someone in the house to wake up. she doesn't like waking her parents up herself, because their bed is too high up for her to climb and do so. she's also too small to reach the handle to open the door anyway.

josh yawns and waves hello at her. "give me a minute, cupcake. let me grab some coffee first." he cannot understand how his little girl has so much energy at 7 am.

she gets off the couch and waddles next to him, grabbing any surface possible to keep her balance. she's about to fall on her butt when josh catches her, coffee on the other hand. "careful there, v."

"sowwy, dadda."

"it's okay, cupcake. here," he picks her up and kisses her cheek, her beautiful ginger locks covering up half of her face, "better?"

the toddler nods and giggles to herself.

"you two are adorable," a voice behind them says. josh turns around only to see his sleepy husband leaning on a counter, with a stupidly cute smile on his face. josh approaches him and gives him a peck on the lips. their typical way to say good morning. "morning, darling."

"morning to you too, honey."

"yuck!" violet says and then giggles to herself again. she puts out her arms for tyler to carry her, "papa."

tyler gives in and takes her from josh's arms into his own. he presses a kiss to her forehead. "you're already bugging your dad about your breakfast, huh? you're such a hungry little hippo, nugget." the couple really has it out for food themed nicknames for violet, no particular reason other than that she absolutely loves food. he puts her on the high chair and goes to get her bib. yeah she'll only eat some animal crackers, apple slices and juice, but you can never be too cautious.

josh finishes his coffee as he cuts up the apple in small bites and puts it on a plastic plate decorated with cartoon planes. since they didn't know that violet was gonna be a girl, they bought 'girly' and 'boyish' patterns and colors on everything — clothes, toys, diapers, etc. of course violet doesn't care, she's 2 years old why would she? "your uncle ryan is gonna take care of you today, cupcake. are you excited?" he says in between sips.

"wyan!" violet babbles while tyler adjusts the bib and gives her a sippy cup with juice. it's clear that ryan is her favorite uncle out of them all. she loves brendon, jon and dallon but ryan gives her an extra cookie when she asks for it. that's it.

while the toddler eats, the two husbands sit on the table next to her and eat their own breakfasts: coffee and toast with butter. it's a quick meal but they don't care. josh has a meeting first thing, he cannot be late. he puts his dirty dishes in the sink and kisses violet's forehead before going upstairs to get dressed. meanwhile, tyler cleans up after his daughter and himself. he has class a little bit later on, so he can play with violet before he has to leave as well. thankfully, ryan works in the afternoon and can look after her.

he gets her changed from the red frog prince pajamas into a cute purple sundress with flowers along the hem. it's one of his favorites on her. he brushes her hair and puts a bow that matches the sundress to keep hair from falling on her face. "there we go, now my angel is ready for the day."

violet smiles back at her dad and goes to pull out her toys to play. she has a chest full of them, not to mention the sea of stuffed animals she sleeps in. it's funny to think that the majority of the toys she has were gifts from their friends when she was born. the ones truly spoiling her aren't even her own parents. she picks out a barbie doll and a ken doll. _so much so for breaking out of gender stereotypes,_ tyler once said when josh bought them for her. now he doesn't care. he knows that with everything they've taught her and will continue to teach her, she won't suffer from internalized misogyny...hopefully.

"want me to play with you, nugget? you can be ken, i can be barbie," tyler sits next to her, cross legged to imitate her.

"mhm," she passes the barbie doll to her dad and mumbles a bunch of things that tyler can't really understand. she knows how to talk and all, but she tends to struggle with making sense of her words.

josh walks out of the master bedroom and notices violet and tyler playing in the toddler's room. he's ready to go, blue button up shirt and black dress pants with a matching black suit jacket to complete the outfit. his bright pink hair is the only thing that pulls attention to him. in his defense, violet picked out the color when they were at the store. he leans in the doorframe and stares lovingly at the sight in front of him.

his heart warms up when he sees how joyful tyler looks. violet should've been called hope instead, because that's what she brought into their lives.

"dadda!" violet says happily when she notices her dad at the door. she gets up and manages to walk to him without falling on her butt.

he picks her up and can't hide his smile when she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "thank you for that, cupcake. you're very kind," he then turns to face tyler, "hey, i'm gonna go now. tell ryan to feed her the tupperwear with green beans and chicken strips. he just has to reheat the chicken in the microwave. there's more apple slices in there too if she wants some. oh, and i'll pick up the wine for our date before i get home." being the main cook in the house left josh with a big responsibility on making meals for people to feed violet when they babysat her. he makes them as healthy and as toddler friendly as he can. he had to learn the hard way since tyler can barely cook pasta without adding too much salt to the damn thing.

"of course. i'll tell him."

"darn. okay, i really gotta go," he looks at the time on his phone and puts it in his pocket. he kisses violet's cheek, "be nice to your uncle ryan, okay? you have to obey him. if you are a good little girl, i'll let you have two extra oreos for dinner." his heart explodes as he sees the hopeful look she gives him. "i love you, see you later," he says to both of them and then leans down to kiss tyler on the lips.

he puts violet down and waves goodbye as he goes to the stairs, heading towards the main door.

tyler lets out a heavenly sigh. he feels like the luckiest guy in the world. when violet sits down next to him again, he gives her the barbie doll. he adores seeing his baby girl play in her own little world.

he waits until it's around 8:40 am to get ready for work. he takes violet to the master bedroom and sits her on the bed. he also puts pillows around her so she doesn't accidentally roll off the bed. she mostly stays in place the whole time, watching the tv playing children's cartoons, but he likes to be prepared. tyler works in the city's college as an art professor, he's been climbing up the rankings and could be elected to be the head of the department by next year or so. it's his dream job. the only bad thing about his it is that he often gets swamped by all the papers and artwork he has to grade, leaving almost no time for dates or going out on the weekends. "violet, sweetheart, do you like this?" he asks the toddler, showing her a palm leaf patterned shirt.

he doesn't like dressing up too much for his classes, it makes him feel weird. a nice shirt and pants do the trick.

"yes, papa. pwetty." her struggle with words really comes into play at times like this.

"alright, i'm gonna wear it then."

there's a knock on the door just as tyler is done getting ready. he picks up violet and goes downstairs, expecting to see ryan at the front door. his suspicions are proven correct when he opens the door and is greeted by his friend on the other side. "hey, man. you're just in time."

"sorry i'm almost late, my alarm didn't go off."

tyler chuckles and invites him in, "don't worry. about that." he closes the door behind them, leading him to the kitchen to give him instructions. all of josh's and tyler's friends already know the things they have to do by heart. the parents are still insistent on repeating them just in case they forget one or two rules. "... josh left her some lunch in the fridge, he says to heat up the chicken strips on the microwave. you can grab whatever you want from the fridge for yourself. she can watch tv for an hour, only the kids' channels, okay? i don't want her watching anything else, ashley already gave her enough nightmares by letting her see _twilight_ with her."

" _twilight_?" ryan asks with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"yeah. i have no idea why either. anyway, she's been taking her morning naps at 12 instead of 11. just wait for her to wake up to feed her. remember that the baby monitor needs to be on while she's sleeping. i think there are enough pull-ups for you to change her. we still haven't potty trained her well so maybe try and help her with that if you can. uh, hmm. am i missing something?"

violet pulls on his shirt collar to get his attention and points to the barbie doll she's holding. "oh, right, play barbies with her this time. she felt really offended that you didn't do that last time."

"i did? i'm sorry about that, v," ryan tells her with an apologetic tone, "we can play astronaut to make up for it."

by the sheer mention of it, violet is already on board. tyler passes her to ryan, afraid he's gonna be late to his first class of the day. "please take care of my daughter, okay? don't let anything bad happen to her."

"you worry too much, ty. we're gonna be just fine, aren't we, violet?" the toddler nods, not fully aware of what's happening.

tyler sighs, "have fun with your uncle, nugget. your dadda and i'll be back as soon as possible," he kisses her forehead, "i love you."

"me too," she manages to speak.

the art teacher smiles at her, god she truly makes his heart melt. he grabs his things and says one last goodbye before he leaves. as soon as the front door closes behind him, ryan faces the child in his arms and asks, "wanna watch a movie with me? we can put on whichever you want."

"yes! mewmaid!"

"the little mermaid it is," he laughs, her ginger locks framing her adorable face as she laughs as well. she has a way into everyone's heart. it's more than obvious.

* * *

_"we need to think of baby names," josh says while he cuts potatoes for dinner. his husband is sitting on the table next to him, reading essays by his students from his modern art class. he's fidgeting with the red pen as he reads._

_"don't you think it's a bit too early for that? jasmine is only on her first trimester, darling." tyler looks up from the paper for a second, waiting to see josh's reaction before continuing his reading._

_"so? brendon and sarah took months to come up with miles."_

_josh puts the chopped up potatoes on a big pot, he's making tyler's favorite mashed potatoes recipe for their romantic dinner. he's been a natural cook his whole life. he sometimes wonders if tyler first started dating him only for his cooking, he did make some delicious brownies back then._

_"fine. what options do you have in mind, babe?" tyler puts the paper down, deciding to finish grading them tomorrow. the deadline isn't until next week so he can take his time. his hands still play with the red pen._

_"i was thinking about wren for a girl, oliver for a boy."_

_once the potatoes are all cut, he puts the pot over the stove and turns the control knob on medium. the cold salted water already starting to heat up. "i like oliver," his husband replies, "i like ellie better for girls."_

_"oh no. jasmine hates the name ellie. she told me it's her ex girlfriend's name." he puts a timer on his phone to know when he has to take the pot off the stove._

_since they found out they were getting a baby, josh has been trying to get to know the mom of said baby. she's only 17 years old; she cannot afford to have the baby while she goes away to college overseas. that's why she opted to put her baby up for adoption. she personally picked them, which made them feel so special. she lives only a few blocks away, so whenever josh can he bakes her cookies and gifts them to her._

_"okay... hm, what about james?"_

_josh raises an eyebrow, "for a girl?"_

_"yeah. why not? one of the kids in my class is named edie and she's a girl." tyler has seen his fair share of odd names being a professor in such a big college. parents take creative liberties with the names nowadays._

_"fine. i'll consider it. we can put it in our unisex names list. i just don't want our child to have a horrible nickname when they're older."_

_they keep mentioning names to each other, rejecting some of them and putting the rest on a list on tyler's phone. they still have a long time to think about it, but their list has come to this:_

**_boys_ **  
_oliver, noel, augustus, eric, peter, jim, chase._  
**_girls_ **  
_avery, cassie, juliet, valerie, kat, sophie, lily._  
**_unisex_ **  
_james, alex, andy, tony, drew._

_as the months go by they add more names to the list, taking some off it as well. by the time jasmine reaches her third trimester the list has lost all meaning. they have so many drafts of it everywhere it's hard to know which list is the real one. the couple has given up on ever finding the right name before the baby is born. they buy the items they need in all colors and patterns, making sure to not have a preference towards one 'gendered' scheme._

_until one faithful day. they go out for a date and end up drinking a bit too much alcohol. when they get back to their house, they make out, which turns into something else by the end of the night. as they're panting, recovering from the heated, passionate, drunken sex, they get a call from jasmine._

_"hello?" tyler answers it first, his words slurring as he presses more kisses to his husband's neck._

_the person at the other end of the line takes a few seconds to reply. he can hear muffled moans of pain and someone counting the seconds between something and something else. "t-tyler? it's me, jasmine. i-i-i think, oh fuck. another fucking contraction, um, the baby's on its way. i don't know when but i'm on my way to the hospital."_

_"what?!" that sobers him up really quickly, he covers the mic with his hand and whispers to josh, "jasmine says that the baby's coming."_

_"the baby's what now?!"_

_tyler sits up, already prepared to down a whole liter of water to be able to drive to the hospital. "how far along are you?" he speaks into the phone, josh already getting dressed with mild discomfort from their recent activity together._

_"'m not sure. not that far i guess. i've just been having contractions for now."_

_"okay,_ _we'll meet you there. bye!" he hangs up the phone in a panic. he looks back at josh, he could really cry if he tries hard enough. it seems so surreal, it's happening. their baby is gonna be born so soon. they're finally gonna be the family they've always dreamed of being._

_"tyler? honey, are you okay?" josh sits next to him already dressed._

_"we're getting our baby... they're being born today..." tears are coming out of his eyes._

_"we are. we'll be holding them soon," josh is joining him on the crying. they're getting to the emotional section of their tipsyness. they let out a few sobs of pure happiness, absolute joy, and finish getting all they need to head out to the hospital. no parenting books prepared them for this moment._

_they down two full glasses of water before they get in their car, josh driving while tyler messages their family and friends about the news. "hey, are you ready to become a dad?" josh puts his hand on tyler's thigh, a warm smile adorning his lips._

_"i'm more than ready. are you ready?" tyler returns the smile and puts his hand over his husband's._

_"it's all i've ever dreamed about," he starts the engine and opens the garage door, "let's go meet our baby."_

* * *

"hey, josh wait up!"

there's no need for josh to turn around and see who's speaking to him. he sighs in defeat and turns around to see his co-worker hayley catching up with him, a stack of folders in her hand. "yes, hayley?"

"the boss wants you to finish this paperwork for tomorrow," she hands him the folders, all full to the brim with paper inside.

he groans, "i can't have them by tomorrow! i've got a date with my husband. we've been planning it for weeks now. it's not something i can just put off."

hayley shrugs, giving him a sympathetic smile, "don't blame me. she's also making me do paperwork for the whole weekend. i have twice as much as you do. there goes my friday night," she rolls her eyes and goes back to her cubicle.

josh curses his boss under his breath and clocks out of his office, saying goodbye to the secretary on his way to the parking garage. when he gets to his car, he throws the folders on the passenger seat and texts tyler to let him know about the situation.

 **joshie:** my boss gave a shit ton of work to do at home, we might have to reschedule the date. i'll try to finish it before you get home tho

he adds emojis at the end of his message to make it sound better, or for lack of a better word, less hurtful.

even though the date night might not happen as planned, he still stops to get a bottle of wine. it's not prestigious quality wine, but whatever gets him tipsy is more than welcome. of course not _totally_ tipsy so he can still put violet to bed and go to work without a hangover the next day.

he gets home just in time before ryan has to leave for work. he often envies him for having that work schedule. it would be so much easier if he stayed at home with violet during the morning so tyler can take care of her during the evening. things didn't work out in his favor. truth be told though, he'd much rather work from home or be a stay-at-home dad. that way he could focus on his two true passions all day long: cooking and his precious baby. being a three person family only having one seemingly steady income but still having to pay off student loans? in this economy? no thanks.

"ryan! violet! i'm home!" he says when he gets in the house, already closing the garage door with the remote control. he takes the bottle of wine and folders with him, putting the two on the dining table for now.

the toddler stops playing with her toys at the sound of her father's voice. she gets up and goes to the kitchen to hug him. "dadda!" she mumbles with a big smile on her face.

"hey, cupcake!" he picks her up and kisses her cheek. "i missed you all day long." she hides her face with her hands, her cheeks blushing from all the love she's receiving.

"missed you too, dadda."

ryan gets up from the living room couch and joins them for a few moments before leaving. "she behaved way better this time, if you wanna know. ate all of her chicken, vegetables and _shi_ — shiitake mushrooms." he saves himself from getting lectured by josh about not using curses in front of violet. at least not until she's older.

"did she now? that's great, i'm really proud of you, princess," he kisses her on the cheek once more, "thanks for taking care of her. you're a great babysitter."

"pff. you're saying what i already know. anyway, i'm gonna go, duty calls." they say their respective goodbyes, violet included, and ryan leaves to go to his job. the house feels so empty already. it's barely 5:36 in the afternoon, too early for tyler to get home.

to pass the time, and get the damned paperwork over with, josh puts on a barbie movie for violet to watch while he does his work. he of course chooses to put on _fairytopia: magic of the rainbow_ , violet's favorite. he works on the living room couch, using the coffee table to sign and read all the papers. his daughter is sitting on the carpet floor next to the table, a handful of toys sprinkled around her.

"dadda?"

"hm?" he says without looking up from the contract he's reading.

thanks to that, he cannot see how entranced violet is with the movie. her eyes are glued to the tv, utterly in shock at how beautiful and magical the characters are. she wishes she could be a fairy like them. everyone always assumes her favorite character is ariel from _the little mermaid_ because of her red hair. they couldn't be further away from the truth. "papa?"

"he's at work, cupcake. he'll be back soon." the answer isn't what the toddler wanted to hear. she's still enjoying the movie, but she prefers to watch it while both of her parents sit next to her and braid her hair. it's a whole other experience.

by the time the movie is over, josh has gotten through a significant amount of the folders. it's not much progress, his brain is definitely hurting from reading so many formal, eloquent words, but it's something. violet is sitting next to him, eating some apple slices as a snack before he feeds her dinner. this reminds josh a lot of the time where he had to take care of her alone while tyler had night classes to teach. it took a long time for them to figure out a routine that worked for their different schedules, and even now they're still trying to get a better one. they know they can't make their friends babysit violet forever. for now their biggest fear is sending her to daycare. they know she's ready to go and meet kids her age, it's the parents they're worried about. times haven't changed enough for people in their town to view lgbtq+ people as 'normal people', according to them. god forbid they see a gay couple with a child of their own; the republican facebook pages will go insane.

kindergarten hasn't crossed their minds yet thanks to all of that. it's still april, so they have a while to start worrying about enrolling violet in any sort of school scenarios. tyler has proposed the idea of her being homeschooled, although josh doesn't agree with him. after all, they both work, who would stay home and teach her? tyler isn't the one who would give up his job to do that. that topic is still set aside until they feel like discussing it again.

time keeps passing by, and before josh knows it, his phone reads 7:41 pm. he puts his work aside, after all he's surprisingly 90% done with the contracts, and takes violet to the kitchen. he puts her in the high chair, passing her the bottle with warm milk to entertain her as he makes dinner. it's become a routine for him to talk to his dear toddler about his day as he cooks; her comments, more so babbles, always get him to smile and get his mood up when it was a bad day at the office. today is no exception. "my boss is such a meanie, sprout, she never lets me rest. it's always "josh, do this. josh, sign that," and i'm not even her assistant. i really want to get a promotion soon though. maybe then we can go on that vacation your papa and i've been wanting for over a year now. picture it, us three at the beach enjoying our time together without any distractions. how does that sound?"

violet squeals in response. she's never been to the beach before, and she isn't exactly sure of what it is, but it sounds exciting.

"of course you would love that," he chuckles to himself, cutting up the potatoes into wedges to make her homemade french fries. yes, all of his specialties involve potatoes. it's one of the most versatile foods he can make. when he was a nearly broke college student tired of ramen noddles, he discovered that potatoes are a great replacement. "i'll have to wait and see what happens. what's most important is saving up for your college fund, v. you don't know what college is yet, but i'm sure tyler will never make you forget about it. your papa's gonna be really pushy when it comes to that. don't mind him, okay? he just wants the best for you, and so do i. heck, even if you don't go to college, you can use the money for something else."

the one sided conversation keeps going even after josh gives her dinner, which is homemade french fries, peas, dinosaur chicken nuggets and those two oreos he promised. he goes on long tangents about how his work is absolutely nothing like he'd imagined. "but what else did i expect when i chose a business major? i should've gone with something artsy like your papa. i would've made an amazing interior designer. or maybe a cook."

by the time he changes her sundress to her moana pajamas, he's out of topics to talk about. "i guess that's the whole story on why i never wanna go to mount everest." he braids her hair to avoid having it be messy in the morning. her curls are a gift, but a curse at the same time. "now that you're all ready, which story do you want me to read, muffin?" bedtime stories are essential to violet. she can't go to bed without one. her parents used to read together and do voices for all the characters, now it's only josh who does that. curse all night classes that keep tyler from joining in.

violet jumps off the small bed and goes over to her small bookcase, only a few inches taller than her. she picks out a race car book, and offers it to her dad. while she gets comfortable in her bed, arranging her stuffed animals in a way that she deems as decent, josh reads her the book. it's not very long, but he tries his best to make it more interesting. when he finishes violet is already falling asleep. he kisses her goodnight, puts the book in its place and turns off the lights before closing the door. 

* * *

_josh can't believe it. he's holding his daughter while tyler and jasmine talk. he hasn't even known her for two hours and he's already in love with his baby girl. it really feels like a dream. "we haven't decided a name yet," tyler comments, totally stepping out of the topic._

_"you haven't? do you have any ideas at least?" jasmine asks. she's been through almost a full day of labor, it's a miracle she's still awake and not in tears from being so tired._

_"we had a list," josh joins in, sitting next to tyler on the small sofa, "but we can't pick a name from there. we love all of the options."_

_"you mind helping us out? why did your parents name you jasmine?" tyler asks. he hopes that she has any sort of answer that satisfies both of them. if not, they'll go with drew, their favorite neutral name._

_jasmine stops to think of the story her parents have told her time and time again. "well, my mom's favorite flower is the jasmine. my parents had a bouquet of them in the hospital room and they went with that."_

_"hm, josh, what's your favorite flower?"_

_"i don't know. daisies i guess. but she doesn't seem like a 'daisy'. what's yours?"_

_tyler shakes his head, "sunflowers. that's not a name though. jas?"_

_the mom jumps a little at the idea of having her name pick be the definitive one. she doesn't want to doom their child to have a horrible name. she wouldn't forgive herself. "m-mine are violets. you don't have to name her that. we can figure out another name."_

_josh looks at the sleepy baby in his arms and then back at his husband. "violet. i like that name. it suits her. what do you think, darling?"_

_tyler smiles at him, he adores the name. "i like it too," he takes his baby's hand on his finger, she's so tiny to him. he feels like she could break, so he's super careful with her hand, "hello, violet joseph-dun. we're going to take care of you, hopefully for a long time. welcome to our family."_

* * *

josh changes from his work clothes to something more optimal to wear at home. he serves himself some wine to drink as he finishes his work, it seems like tyler won't make it home anytime soon. what a surprise.

9:51 pm rolls around, josh is somehow done with the immense pile of work. he's a little bit tipsy, but nothing that water and some food can't cure. he lets out a heavy sigh and makes himself a sandwich. so much so for a date night. he knew that even with all that planning tyler wouldn't be here to actually have the date. it's been almost 2 months since their last date, and only happened because of valentine's day. he eats in silence, checking his phone every few seconds to see a missed call or text from his husband. there's none of those.

he serves himself another glass of wine, truly giving up on seeing tyler before he goes to bed at 1 am. he drinks half of the glass when he hears tyler's car park in the garage. "oh boy," he murmurs to himself and finishes his drink. he doesn't want to argue with his husband, but he knows it's going to happen anyway.

"hey, dear. i'm so sorry i'm late. jackson wanted to go to a bar and i _had_ to go. he's the guy who decides to gets to be a tenure next year. i have to be on his good side if i want the position," tyler loosely explains when he comes in. he puts his jacket on the coat hanger and a stack of papers on the table, most likely essays.

"of course," josh mumbles, "it's okay you missed our date that we've been planning for _weeks_ to hang out with your co-workers."

"honey, please. i'm sorry. i'll make it up to you soon."

"you've said that the past 4 times. i planned it so we could actually have it tonight. i crammed all of my work just so i wasn't the reason we didn't have it. why didn't you text me about this?"

tyler scratches the back of his head, looking at the floor. "i forgot. i was caught up in the moment. again, i'm sorry. we can have it now."

"i already ate. i made you a sandwich too if you want it. i'm going to bed." josh turns around, fully ready to sleep his annoyance off, until tyler speaks.

"why are you being such a brat over this? it's just a date."

"'just a date?' tyler, do you even remember the last time we spent time together without violet or any of our friends? i barely see you now. you're always at school or in your studio. violet doesn't see you much either. do you wanna know how many times she asked where were you today? we haven't had a family day in months. for fucks sake, do you even remember the last time we had sex? i don't. do you?"

the art teacher rolls his eyes, "pff. i remember. it was... uh... my birthday? i think? no wait, our anniversary?"

josh shakes his head. he honestly cannot remember when they last had sex, which isn't a good sign at all. "see? i've been getting off by myself for almost a year now and you don't even seem to care. god! i'm your fucking husband and you see that dude jackson more than me. probably even more than your own daughter too."

"oh well i'm fucking sorry that my work matters to me. it's not my fault you're at a dead end job and you don't even want to think about getting another one."

"don't you think i've tried? don't you think i've been mad at myself for choosing this stupid career path just so you could be the one with the eccentric job and not following my own dreams?"

"i didn't ask you to do that."

josh laughs, "but you _always_ implied it. "oh yeah, let me go off and be an artist while my stupid, gullible husband stays at home with our child and dies at his office job because he was too idiotic to pick a career of his own." guess what? i'm so tired of this routine. i want to go out with my friends and co-workers too, y'know? i can't though, because i have to come home and look after _our_ daughter."

all tyler can do is slam the table with his fist, startling josh with the loud, sudden noise. he almost knocks the papers off the table. "shut up! it's not my fault! i have work to do!"

"and you don't think that taking care of violet is work?"

"jesus fucking christ! there's no winning with you! i'm fucking sorry i made you choose a business major and not the one you wanted. i'm fucking sorry i missed our date, okay? we can either have it now, or you can go to bed angry and horny for all i care."

"fine!"

"fine!"

and that's when tyler pulls josh into into a kiss. it's not out of forgiveness or anything remotely related to that; they kiss out of anger, out of frustration with each other and themselves. a passionate yet undeserving sign of affection. josh kisses him back, his arms going around his neck and his fingers playing with his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. they only pull apart when tyler goes to kiss his jawline and neck, his hands are going under his shirt, gripping at his hips to keep his husband steady. the whole feeling of it is something that josh has been wanting for so long. the means to the end don't matter to him, not now. he moans quietly when he can feel tyler sucking on his neck, definitely leaving marks behind.

"ty..."

"no no no. shush, babe. let me take care of this," tyler whispers in his ear, causing him to shiver at the feeling of his hot breath. he can feel tyler's hand palming him through his sweatpants. all he can do is moan; he's really hoping that they're quiet enough to not wake up anyone in the neighborhood.

the sudden, careful touch on his needy cock drives him wild. god, it's been so long since they have done anything like this. it feels like it's been a lifetime.

tyler pulls down the sweatpants to josh's thighs, the outline of his hard dick standing out from his underwear. he starts to work him over, his fingers tracing his length and lingering on the tip to tease it, getting him to the edge before taking away his hand and kissing him on the lips again. "tyler, for fucks sake..."

"shhh. we don't wanna wake up violet, do we?" josh notices tyler's clothed cock getting hard as well. he smirks into the kiss and runs his fingers along his husband's clothes cock.

the mere touch of his was more than enough to get a growl out of tyler. the both of them want this so bad. they can't wait to go upstairs and risk getting back into arguing, which gives tyler an idea. "i want you to suck me off, babe. i want that pretty mouth of yours on me. make me feel good," he breathes while biting his lip.

josh doesn't waste time and gets to his partner's bulge. he undoes the pants he's wearing, pulling them to the floor. he kisses the clothed cock, teasing the tip every so often to get out a moan. "holy shit," tyler says, biting his lip to not speak too loud. as he keeps teasing him, josh has his hand on his own dick, strocking it to pleasure himself.

he pulls the underwear down and licks along the base of the cock and working his way over to the tip. he teases it even more, dipping his tongue in the slit, which tyler absolutely adores as he whimpers. he takes him in his mouth, slowly going further down trying to deepthroat him. he's out of shape but he still tries to. he can't take much in, just the tip and hardly anything else for a few moments. it hits the back of his throat, getting his gag reflex to kick in. he pulls away to grasp some air and has saliva running down his chin as he does, a look tyler can't get enough of. he bobs his head up and down, looking up at tyler while he does it. he thumbs his own slit, moaning as a response when he goes back to licking the base of tyler's cock.

tyler loves how josh looks with his lips around his cock. his knees feel like they could give out at any moment, so he uses the table to steady himself. he's so lost in pleasure now. "you're working my cock so good," he sobs, "i love you." he's trying his hardest not to fuck josh's mouth right then and there, make him gag and choke just to please himself. he wants to let josh do his thing. "fuck... i'm so close."

josh can't wait any longer. he kisses the tip of the cock and going back to try and deepthroat it. he manages to get further down, ignoring his gag reflex as much as he can. just as he thinks he can pull away to breathe, tyler comes down his throat. he swallows every last bit of it, only letting a few drops dribble down his chin when he lets go and gasps for air. "you're so good for me, joshie," tyler whimpers. a weight seems to have lifted off his shoulders. he pulls josh up, his hand cupping his cheek. he kisses him once more, and then moves to his neck to leave more love bites. he kisses his cheek afterwards, letting josh rest his head on his shoulder. his hand replaces josh's and finishes stroking him. josh moans into the crook of tyler's neck when he goes through his climax, white ribbons covering his lower abdomen and tyler's hand. "holy fuck..."

"you're so fucking hot when you come, baby."

josh can't help but blush and look away, "shut up."

tyler grabs a couple of paper towels to clean himself and josh. he wasn't expecting to make such a mess. "i promise next time we'll fuck in our room. kinda grosses me out we did it here," he laughs while he pulls his pants up. his cheeks have a flush to them.

"you were the one who started it. but i agree, i'd rather you fuck me on our bed than on the table." it seems as if it was planned, but the baby monitor starts to play violet crying in her room. "i'll go get her, i'm sure she wants to see you before i put her back to bed."

tyler nods, heading to the bathroom to wash his hands. "so, about that sandwich?" this gets a chuckle out of josh. he kisses his husband's cheek and goes to the staircase, "in the fridge, next to the apple juice and the peach cobbler." 

"thank you, we can share it if you want."

"i would love nothing more." 

**Author's Note:**

> 8,156 words. i swear this is legitimately the longest thing i've ever written and i'm SO glad i could finish it
> 
> i love this one shot so much, but god did it make me feel miserable. it took me like 2 weeks to finish it. y'all bETTER APPRECIATE IT. i went to bed at 6 am for this.
> 
> violet is my baby, i love her so much, i hope y'all did too. idk how to write kids so i tried my best, googled almost everything you see here.
> 
> hope you enjoyed this one shot. the smut isn't great but i actually like it. that never happens..


End file.
